Outtake Capítulo 19  La Otra: Carlisle & Renata
by BkPattz
Summary: Llegó la hora de decir las verdades, y fue Renata quien las dijo todas, que pasa con Renata y Carlisle, luego de que todo lo que debía ser dicho lo fuera. Que hay detrás de la relación de Heidi y Renata. Lenguaje Súbido de tono, lgiht lemmon  esc. lesbic


**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**Edward Cullen era un reconocido y brillante arquitecto en la ciudad de Chicago, su mayor felicidad haber encontrado y conocido al amor de su vida, a su alma gemela, a su otra mitad, a su todo, uno de sus más grandes logros concebir tres maravillosos pequeños con la mujer de sus sueños, su amor, su amiga de la infancia, la estudiante de Literatura Inglesa Bella Swan. Otro de sus logros, su pequeña Jane, su pequeña hija. Su peor error, dejar a su Amor, a su Bella en las sombras, convirtiéndola en la Otra, la Amante… porque mientras Bella Swan estaba en las sombras viviendo su idilio amoroso con Edward Cullen, era otra quien ostentaba el titulo de la Sra. Cullen, porque Edward estaba casado con otra. **_**Edward POV**

…**.**

**Nota: **

**Advertencia: Escenas de Light Lemmon… Lenguaje Subido de Tono **

**Dedicado a las Tres Mosqueteras: Juliet, Nancy y Hola-Tatti…. Especialmente para ti Juliet.**

…

Outtake Capítulo 19: Renata & Carlisle

_Narrador POV_

Salieron de la casa en silencio tomados de la mano, ella nunca se esperó que él se fuera con ella después de revelará todos los secretos que guardaba de su esposa. Él aunque no creía ni se sentía bien con todas las cosas que ella le ocultó, se sentía peor con su esposa, se sentía peor por todo lo que descubrió, no podía creerlo, no podía creer que Esme pusiera en riesgo la vida de su nieta de esa manera, esa niña de la que decía era su tesoro, su pequeño regalo. Esa niña que según entiendo ahora había representado para ella y hasta hoy su triunfo sobre Renee, cuando escuchó a la pequeña decirle mamá a Bella debió ser el golpe más duro que recibió en su vida… al menos que… al menos que sus sospechas fueran ciertas, negó con la cabeza en un intento de que esa idea que lo perseguí hace tantos días abandonará su mente… no… no podía ser, ella no podría ser capaz de llegar a tanto.

Sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos subieron al coche de ella como un par de autómatas, el condujo hasta su casa, tenía allí parte de sus cosas, inconscientemente y de forma normal y casi automática había ido mudando sus cosas paulatinamente a aquel departamento donde había vivido tan intensamente en los últimos meses, sin darse cuenta un día había dejado su muda de ropa, al día siguiente un traje, luego su libro favorito o algunos de sus discos, y así el departamento de Renata se fue convirtiendo en un espacio compartido, en un refugio para los dos. Cuando Renata reveló ante todos el hecho de que fue amante de Heidi y cuando finalmente había admitido que aquella mujer era su amante había visto la confusión en la mirada de sus hijos, pero al menos podía estar tranquilo en que la confusión de sus hijos se debía la manifiesta y clara bisexualidad de Renata y no al hecho de que estuviera teniendo una relación con ella, porque no podía llamarla aventura de ningún modo, cuando de nuevo sentía calor, cuando de nuevo se emocionaba y sentía nervios en su estómago, cuando de nuevo esperaba ansioso poder ver a alguien, cuando de nuevo veía rejuvenecido y clamor de su deseo, el deseo que le despertaba en todo su esplendor esa muchachita que era contemporánea con sus hijos, que podía ser su hija pero se sentía malditamente vivo… solo en Emmett le reprochó con la mirada… solo en los grises ojos de Emmett, en esa mirada que tanto le recordaba a la suya, pero que a su vez reconocía como un recuerdo de su pasado pudo ver el reproche, la ira de la traición a su madre. Aún cuando encontraba felicidad en lo brazos de Renata, esta se veía empañada por la sombra del engaño, no quería engañar a Esme… ya no. Lo había hecho una vez y los resultados habían sido nefastos, y en esta oportunidad la culpa estaba haciendo estragos en él y aunque se sentía un poco mal por como había pasado todo, la verdad es que estaba algo aliviado.

Ella por su parte se sentía feliz, aunque no se negaba que estaba un poco asustada frente a la reacción él por todos los secretos que se había guardado. No sabía exactamente que era lo que la había hecho reaccionar esta noche, creía que eran las injusticias de Heidi y Esme hacia Isabella que había ido colmando el vaso de su paciencia gotita a gotita hasta que se rebasó. Y una vez rebasado el vaso salieron todos los secretos. También fue un poco la necesidad de pedirle perdón por a Edward por callar, perdón por haberlo engañado convirtiéndose en la amante de su esposa, y no es porque a Edward fuera a dolerle el engaño, sino porque eso quizás habría ayudado a Edward y de pronto se hubiese decidido a demandar la custodia de Jane y acabado con el sufrimiento y la bendita venganza. Tenía que pedirle perdón a Edward porque con su silencio había puesto en peligro la vida de Jane, porque con su silencio había sido cómplice de las humillaciones, de los malos tratos del dolor y del sufrimiento causado a Isabella. Pero esta noche aún cuando se liberó de sus fantasmas le provocó un dolor inmenso a su amiga… a la que ha sido su hermana todo este tiempo, esperaba que también ella perdonara su silencio y que el daño no fuera irreparable, porque ella sabía que Rosalie amaba a Emmett y nunca amaría a nadie más, esperaba sinceramente que encontrara la forma de perdonarlo… Pero a pesar de todo sentía que si reacción de él fuera todo lo positiva que esperaba podrían vivir juntos, felices, porque él le había regresado la pasión, porque él le había regresado el amor y las ganas de sonreír, porque él le había regalado la paz… A pesar del miedo, algo le decía que ellos habían salido juntos de esa casa tomados d la mano para que él no regresará jamás, quedando en ese espacio de ella que ahora era de los dos.

- Por que tan callada. – le dijo él, cuando ya estaban sentados en el sofá, ella acurrucada contra él, después de abrir una botella de vino y servirse una copa, como tantas otras noches, esa fue otra de las mudanzas, poco a poco, había empezado a mudar su gran selección se vinos. -

- Solo pensaba. – dijo tras un sorbo. – esta noche creo que mi imprudencia liberó a mucha gente, pero creo que le cause un enorme dolor a Rosalie.

- Rosalie encontrará el camino. – le dijo Carlisle, apartando un mechón del negro cabello y colocándolo detrás de la oreja de su preciosa italiana. – pero de alguna forma también nos liberaste a nosotros. – le dijo. -

- Amor… perdóname. – le dijo ella con lágrimas saliendo por sus ojos, que el se apresuró en secar. -

- Nena no llores. – le dijo dejando un beso en sus labios. – y no tienes nada por lo que pedir disculpas. -

- Entonces Gracias. – replicó ella, girándose para quedar frente a él. -

- Porque agradeces nenita. – le preguntó. -

- Porque sigues aquí conmigo a pesar de que nunca te había contado lo que sabía, porque expuse públicamente frente a tus hijos el hecho de que Esme te engaño con Heidi… fue una sola vez, pero las fotos son lo suficientemente gráficas. – le contestó ella. –

- Ya lo sabía preciosa, así que no te preocupes por eso. – le dijo. Y al ver la cara de confusión de ella decidió darle las respuestas que necesitaba. –

- Cielo cada vez que Esme se emborracha, que no son muchas pero pasa. – le explicó. – me cuenta todo lo que pasó en el Luxury. – se hecho a reir, con una risa seca y sin gracia. – de hecho casi puedo asegurar cuando le dijiste a Esme, que seguramente ella no te había perdonado por interrumpir su noche con Heidi, estabas en lo cierto. – luego de una pausa añadió. – y en cuanto a las fotos, ya las había visto nena.

- Cómo?. – preguntó ella. –

- Guardarlas dentro de uno de los cajones de la cocina no ha sido tu idea más brillante cielo. – le dijo dándole un beso, con la intención de que sintiera que ya todo estaba bien, o en camino de estarlo. –

- Por qué seguías con ella si lo sabías todo?. – le preguntó sin reproche pero con curiosidad. –

- Por costumbre, por sentimiento de culpa. – le dijo el simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

- Gracias por quedarte conmigo aún cuando confesé que de alguna forma había sido cómplice de todas las barbaridades que cometieron ese trío de locoa.

- Eras joven cariño, estabas enamorada. – la justificó él. -

- Estaba ilusionada, pero creo que no amé a Heidi, estaba deslumbrada por ella. – le contó, por primera vez decidida a abrirse por completo a él, dejando atrás toda sombra de su pasado. – Creo que me di cuenta de ello la última vez que vi a Alec, la última de sus miradas, el dolor en sus ojos me dio en el alma. Tarde entendí que amaba a Alec y que lo había perdido por dejarme deslumbrar por Heidi, por esas ansias de experiencias. Quería a Alec, quería todo lo que Heidi me ofrecía, lo quería todo, y me quedé sin lo que importaba, el amor de Alec, y el dolor que le cause apagó su vida. Pensé que no podría volver a vivir intensamente, que no podría volver a tener la experiencia de una pareja a la que amara, a la que deseara, a la que necesitara… hasta que trabajamos en ese caso en el que nos empezamos a ver diferente, hasta que nos quedamos encerrados en ese ascensor y terminamos haciendo el amor de la forma más salvaje, apasionada y necesitada con la que jamás había o me habían amado.

- Cuéntame que pasó con Alec. – él necesitaba saberlo todo, necesitaba estar al corriente de todo para poder desnudar sus sentimiento, para poder dejar el pasado detrás de ellos.

- Yo era la prometida de Alec, una noche pasada de copas en una discoteca, me encontré a Heidi en el baño, ella había tomado éxtasis y estaba prendidísima, yo había tomado demás porque había escuchado a Alec decirle a sus amigos que se había tirado a su asistente porque estaba perdidamente buena, y quería echarse unas canas al aire antes de quedar amarrado a mí, no porque no se sintiera satisfecho conmigo, pero la verdad es que su asistente era mejor que yo. – le contó. -

- Imbécil. – masculló por lo bajo Carlisle, pero ella continuo. -

- Heidi me pregunto que me pasaba y le conté. Lo siguiente que supe fue que ella me arrastró hasta uno de los cubículos y me dio una follada que creí había sido la mejor de mi vida, hasta que me quede encerrada con un sexy cardiólogo con edad de ser mi papá en un ascensor. – dijo ganándose un gruñido de él por la sexy provocación. – a partir de ese momento se esforzó por hacerme sentir única y especial, cuando el orgasmo me golpeó con fuerza la primera vez, me dijo que seguro Alec era mala cama, porque ella ya se había tirado a su asistente y que yo era mucho mejor. Ella me daba la seguridad emocional, que el espíritu mujeriego de Alec me restaba… Pero cuando Alec estaba conmigo me demostraba en muchas formas que me quería y la verdad es que yo lo amaba, pero su gusto por otras mujeres, a las que continuamente estaba mirando, acechando y piropeando aún en mi presencia, me hacía sentirme denigrada. – le contaba. – un día decidí poner fin a la relación con Heidi, faltaba una semana para la boda y yo la verdad no quería que mi matrimonio fuera de mentira como el de ella con tu hijo… pero ella me dijo que no podía perderme a mí también, y ese día se esmeró como nunca, estábamos en mi departamento, yo no sé porque le dije que pasará por allí. – le dijo, y él se encontró más tranquilo al recordar que no era el mismo departamento donde la había hecho suya tantas veces. – entre el furor de los gemidos y los gritos y en pleno orgasmo, Alec cruzó la puerta de la habitación, y me encontró en la cama con Heidi dándome placer… no voy a olvidar nunca el dolor reflejado en cada parte de su rostro. -

_Flashback_

_- Que demonios está pasando aquí. – gritó Alec entrando en la habitación de su prometida, y encontrándola teniendo relaciones con su prima, la que era como su hermana, la que le había aconsejado sacarse todas las ganas y echarse todas las canas al aire que pudiera antes del matrimonio. - _

_- Que va hacer imbécil. – le dijo Heidi, clavando en su primo su azul y penetrante mirada. – me estoy follando a tu prometida y le doy el placer que no sabes darle. - _

_- Pero tu me dijiste… - quiso replicar él, mientras que su prometida no podía salir del estado de shock de ver el rostro compungido de dolor de su novio, de pronto dos de los mejores amigos de Alec entraron al cuarto. - _

_- Que demonios pasa que no te apuras. – le dice uno, parándose en seco al ver la escena que se ofrecía ante sus ojos, su amigo de pie, con la cara desfigurada de dolor, vergüenza, y rabia, a su novia desnuda sobre la cobija de la cama, y a la prima de su amigo desnuda entre las piernas de Renata. _

_- No pasa nada. – dijo Heidi con desdén. – es solo que tu amigo es tan poco hombre, que yo que soy una chica soy mejor hombre para su mujer que él. – con esta ultima aclaratoria, Alec humillado salio del departamento, no sin antes lanzarle la llaves sobre la cama. Esa fue la última vez que vio a su prometido. -_

_fin del Flashback_

- Cuando Alec salió de esa habitación se fue directo a un bar donde se tomo todo lo que encontró, al salir de allí tuvo el accidente que lo dejo muerto de forma instantánea. – ella rió amargamente. – Alcohol, despecho y una moto son una muy mala combinación. – concluyó dejando escapar algunas lágrimas por sus ojos, que él capturo con sus labios. – lo peor es que no pude pedirle perdón, no pude decirle que lo sentía, no pude decirle nada. La visión de dolor en su rostro me dejo completamente muda. – decía mientras las lágrimas seguían una tras otra. El beso su rostro borrando los rastros de las lágrimas que quedaban. Beso sus labios, quería ser tierno, quería ser dulce, quería demostrarle que estaba allí para ella. Pero ella tenía otra idea, ella lo necesitaba, y él no era quien para negarle lo que ella le pedía.

Se subió a horcajadas sobre él, haciéndolo intensificar el beso, mientras ella se restregaba contra él buscando más de su contacto y arrancando un gemido de sus labios.

- Ámame cielo… necesito que me ames, necesito que me hagas sentir especial. – le decía mientras dirigía la boca de el por su cuello, por su clavícula, haciéndolo perderse en el valle de sus senos, haciendo que tomara sus pechos con su boca y la recostará el en sofá, para luego entrar en ella en el más especial de los convites, logrando penetradas profundas y delirantemente deliciosas, sus cuerpos se estremecieron fundiéndose el uno en el otro, los gemidos y los suspiros se perdían por la casa, al igual que se había perdido la ropa. Él ya no pensaba en nada más que en su cuerpo debajo del suyo, en el calor de su piel, en la tensión de su suave sexo rodeando el suyo, en sus gemidos de placer, en lo hermosa que se veía cuando llegaba al orgasmo, en cuanto necesitaba protegerla del odio de Esme, en cuanto necesitaba hacerla olvidar las culpas del pasado, en cuanto necesitaba estar dentro de ella, en estar con ella cada día. No podía dejar de ver lo hermosa que era, lo imprescindible que se había convertido en su vida, en lo feliz que era a su lado, en todas las sonrisas que le arrancaba, en todas las veces que tenía que buscarla para ahogarse y perderse en ella en su consultorio o en cualquier closet dentro del hospital porque de solo pensarla se ponía a mil, allí con ella bajo su cuerpo se dio cuenta de cuanto la necesitaba, de cuanto la quería, de cuanta ternura le inspiraba… allí con ella debajo de su cuerpo y cuando se vio atravesado por el más brutal de los orgasmos se dio cuenta que cuanto amaba a esa mujer.

- Te amo cielo, te amo nena y quiero que conmigo olvides todas las tristezas del pasado. – le dijo besándola con todo el amor y toda la pasión que por ella sentía. -

- Te amo Carlisle, te amo. – Le dijo. – Así tengo algo más que agradecer. – él la miraba curioso. – Gracias por devolver el amor a mi vida de nuevo cielo. -

- Gracias a ti también Nena. – dijo. – estaba completamente perdido, estaba apunto de dejarme sucumbir y envolverme de los recuerdos, desde que Bella regresó a la vida de Esme, el fantasma de Renee aparecía con más frecuencia entre nosotros.

- La amas?. – le preguntó ella temerosa de la respuesta.-

- No. – le dijo el tajantemente. -

- Porque has permanecido junto con ella todos estos años entonces?. –preguntó ahora más curiosa que temerosa. -

- Ya te lo dije, culpa y costumbre; además creo que en algún momento la amé, tanto y tan intensamente que tan rápido como se prendió la llama se apago. Y luego me até a ella porque de alguna manera se las ha arreglado siempre para que yo necesitara protegerla, pero con todo lo que has contados hoy creo que nos tenemos todos que proteger de ella. – le dijo dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz. – lo peor es que sospecho que todo lo que salió hoy no es más que la punta del iceberg y que las cosas que voy a descubrir me van a gustar menos que las que de hoy. Sabes que es lo que más me duele además de que pusiera en riesgo la vida de mi nieta y la felicidad de mi hijo. – ella negó. – que utilice a Emmett como lo hace, no sé como no me di cuenta antes, de lo que ella estaba haciendo con él. Espero por el bien de mi hijo que se deshaga del yugo de su madre y consiga el perdón de Rosalie y de su hermano.

- Lo hará amor. – le dijo ella acurrucándose contra su pecho. – no tienes porque preocuparte por ello. Luego de un rato en el que cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, le preguntó. – Y Renee cielo, amaste a Renee?.

- Mucho… con el alma. – le respondió. – pero nosotros no estábamos destinados a estar juntos, nuestros caminos se cruzaron para que ella pudiera conocer a Charlie y para que más tarde Isabella y Edward pudieran encontrarse. – le dijo él convencido.

Se quedaron un rato más conversando, contándose sus miedos, sus temores, sus esperanzas. Decidieron no separarse de nuevo a partir de ese día. El iniciaría los trámites de separación, no le importaba cuanto perdería en el divorcio, tenía un buen empleo, y la herencia de los Cullen estaba protegida por un contrato prenupcial, así que no pensaría más en el asunto, Renata y él se merecían ser felices, y la verdad es que esperaba que Esme pudiera serlo también. Después de un tiempo decidió consentir a su amor, aun se encontraban entrelazados, abrazados en el sofá, cuando se levantó para ir a llenar la tina, se percató de algo que lo hizo ponerse completamente pálido.

- Nena. – llamó la atención de ella. -

- Uhmmm?.- le preguntó ella adormilada. -

- Nena… no usamos protección…

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Espero que disfrutaran de esta pequeña ventanita al refugio de Carlisle y Renata, que pudieran vislumbrar un poco más del carácter obsesivo y trastornado de Heidi… supongo que la sorpresa de la bisexualidad de Renata fue grande… pero ya lo dijo Edward… no hay mentira, no hay culpa. **

**Juliet espero sinceramente que el capítulo estuviese a la altura de lo que esperabas, si quieres que conversemos podemos hacerlo por mi correo electrónico que es bkpattz y es de hot mail. Lo hice con cariño para ti, intentado cumplir tu petición. **

**Nancy no sé si el leemmon fue lo suficiente leemmon para ti, pero espero que te agradará el resultado final del capítulo.**

**Tatti: por favor deja de meterte en problemas y causarle preocupaciones a tu madre, la vida se disfrutas más cuando la vives a tu manera de forma responsable. Espero que tú también disfrutaras del capítulo ya que sé que eres Team Carlisle.**

**A todas y cada una de las personas que me siguen son súper importantes, gracias a ustedes y al apoyo que recibo en vivo y directo de mi familia es que le llegan estas letras. Gracias, mil gracias siempre. Se les quiere**

**Kisses**

**BkPattz…**


End file.
